Use of a messenger that transmits and receives instant messages is increasing with the messenger becoming one of main communication means. A messenger can also transmit messages document files, picture files, etc. besides general text messages through a computer communicated in real time.
When users talk about a specified issue through the messenger, many users get information about the issue through web searching. For example, when users talk of recent movies, users often get information about the recent movies through web searching and talk about search results.
When users search to get information about issue associated with talking, users generally execute a web browser and connect to a search service homepage in order to search, which is inconvenient to users.
Further, as search results are displayed in the web browser, users can not share the search results with conversation partners. Therefore, users have to copy the address of the search result page and provide the copied address to the conversation partner. Furthermore, the conversation partner that received the copied address also has to execute the web browser to request the page corresponding to the copied address.
Conventionally, a buddy list window has provided a search keyword input interface. When a search keyword is inputted in the search keyword input interface, a web browser is executed and search results are displayed in the executed web browser.
However, it does not make much difference from executing a web browser and inputting a search key word in the search service homepage.
Moreover, because the search keyword input interface is included in the window for displaying a buddy list, users have to select the buddy list window and input keywords to the search keyword input interface. Further, sharing the search results with a conversation partner is still impossible because the search results are displayed in the web browser.